


Welcome Home

by astellig



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astellig/pseuds/astellig
Summary: I met him years ago when he visited my town on holiday for his birthday and in less than six days he became my world and then it crashed as he went back home but he left a piece of him behind.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do however own some dirty dishes anyone want to come clean them? 
> 
> a/n. This story was written for a contest but I was unable to complete it and have it beta’d in time as I didn’t find out about the contest until just before the deadline. So I have had this sitting and waiting on my laptop until after the contest is over. It has not been beta’d as I do not have one.

        *****************

The waitress places the plate in front of me and he bounces on my lap clapping his tiny hands. He is excited to get Daddy’s special breakfast. A lump forms in my throat and I know that even after two years I still can’t eat banana pancakes.... because I miss you too much. But I won’t deny him, I would never deny him the chance of knowing who his daddy is. Even if he will never meet you. So I force the tears away and start feeding him his breakfast before he starts getting impatient. As I feed him I let my mind wander.

Six days, that is all we had. But it was all that was needed for me at least, to fall over that ledge and into the freefall of love. I was floating, carefree and happy, truly happy for the first time in my life. You had somehow managed to get me to live in the moment and not think of the future. Now I find it difficult to live in the present. But he helps me now, your son, our son. One of two things I have left to help me realise it was real and not a dream. For six days I truly felt like a princess. You made me feel beautiful. You made me feel special. Now I am about to crash to the ground. But there is one thing that has stopped my descent, if only mere metres from the ground. Our son. He needs me, so I will not crash, I will keep going. For him, and for you, as I know you would want me to, for him. Every night the tears fall as I torture myself. I clutch the photo of us, the other thing I have and I hold it to my chest as I cry myself to sleep.

I finish feeding him and after cleaning him up I place him in his stroller, pick up my coffee and we head out into the heat of Texas toward the park. I moved here just before he was born in an attempt to feel closer to you. I finished my degree, would you be proud? So I finished my degree and packed up and moved from Australia to Texas. To Port Lavaca in fact, because I remember you saying you lived near Chocolate Bay. Thankfully my job did not require me to be in an office so I was free to move anywhere as long as there was internet coverage. I was currently working with a new author on their first book. It was actually someone I met here and we became friends. Angela had given birth to her third child, Brady, the day before me and she was in the same room as me. She helped me, giving advice and just talking in general. We kept in touch and I found out a few months later that she had just finished writing a novel. I had read it then sent it to my boss, she took it on and gave the project to me. This was my first novel but my second project, my first being a children’s book which was published three months ago and so far was selling well.

We reached the park which was really only a paddock with outdoor tables. For this reason it was not popular which is why I loved it, I wasn’t one for a crowd preferring the quiet and maybe a couple of friends. I noticed that today we would not be having the park to ourselves but since we were here and I had promised him we stayed. I walked over to the shade of some trees at the opposite side to the people that looked like they were expecting more people and pulled the blanket from under his stroller placing it on the ground. I quickly pulled the sunscreen and his hat from the bag and pulled him from the stroller. Kneeling down on the blanket I sat him in front of me and he thankfully sat still and allowed me to apply it, he was too busy watching the people to notice he was free. I was happy that I avoided the struggle of trying to keep him still. It wasn’t until I placed the hat on his head that he tore his attention away from them to notice and he immediately pulled himself upright using my body and started his slow but enthusiastic exploration of our favourite park. I busied myself with emptying his toys out onto one side of the blanket.

I looked up smiling as I heard his squeal only to see him fall as he tried to run to Angela, we were meeting here as she knew that today was a difficult day for me. He got to his feet again and kept running screaming “ba..ba..ba”(he can’t say Brady, Angela’s youngest) when something caught his eye and he tried to turn which caused him to fall again. He started squealing again and it wasn’t until he started screaming “do..do” that I saw Dr Cullen approach the people on the other side of the park. I stood up smiling as Dr Cullen turned smiling at him and waved. I started walking over, giving Angela and her husband Ben a wave, so as to collect him and let the doctor enjoy his day. Dr Cullen said something to a lady he was with and started walking toward him and I could tell he would reach him first but I wasn’t worried as he was his doctor, he had even been the one to deliver him.

Dr Cullen was a couple of steps away from him and I was a couple of steps away again when he suddenly noticed something behind the doctor. With a scream of “Dada” he promptly fell face first into the ground. For a split second I was frozen. Why would he call out to his father? Then he let out a cry of pain and my heart lurched. Somehow I managed to get to him before the doctor, I dropped to the ground and pulled him onto my lap. He immediately clung to me crying, burying his face into my chest. I arranged him the best I could so I could look at him and managed to dust the dirt from his legs, noticing there was no blood I pushed gently on each knee whilst murmuring soothing words to him and when I received no indication that it hurt him I moved on to his hands. I had to pry his little fingers from my shirt and after checking his left hand I noticed a small scrape on his right hand. I looked up at the doctor confused as he usually wouldn’t be like this over a small scrape and then my eyes widened in realisation. He had landed on his face. I quickly tried coaxing him to let me see his head as I called for his bag. It was placed beside me as I managed to get his face out of my chest. I immediately noticed a gash above his left eye and with a sad murmur of “oh baby boy” I reached into his bag for the small first aid kit I kept in there and handed it to the doctor who had his hand out for it. I stroked his hair as the doctor cleaned his cut and placed a bandaid over it.

As soon as he was finished a hand reached down handing him a lolly and a voice I hadn’t heard for close to two years reached my ears. Then there was a huge “Dada” as he jumped out of my arms that had lost all of their strength in my shock. There were several gasps but I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe all I could do was double over in pain.

I lay there curled into myself gasping for air unable to get myself under control and I felt myself being lifted and a hauntingly familiar scent swirled around me. I don’t know how long it was until I had managed to get myself together enough to notice my surroundings, but when I did I found myself in your arms. You were sitting on a bench and I was sitting sideways on your lap my head buried in your chest and my arms wrapped tightly around your neck. Blushing, I pulled my arms from their strangle hold on your neck and my head from your chest. I tried to stand up only to have your arms tighten around me causing me to look up startled only to lose myself in your sky blue eyes.

Slowly your hand came up and brushed the tears from my cheeks that I didn’t even realise I was shedding. You cupped my face gently in your hands and slowly your face towards mine but stopped just before our lips met.

“Bella...” you released my name in a reverent whisper and I heard a whimper escape my lips. Then I felt your lips touch mine in a feather light kiss and my eyes slid closed, my body relaxed into yours and my hands automatically found their way into your hair as I attempted to pull you closer. I felt you smile into the kiss as you allowed me to deepen it slightly. We kissed for a couple of minutes never deepening it any further until we heard another squeal. We slowly pulled away our foreheads resting against each other.

“Open your eyes princess.” You whispered and I couldn’t not do it even if I had wanted to. I would always do anything I could to make you happy. Your name left my lips in a sigh as I opened my eyes and looked straight into yours. Suddenly I felt a tugging on my shirt and looked down only to see our son holding onto both of us beaming.

“Mama, Dada...” I smiled at him glancing up at you.

“I think it’s time you introduced me to our son.” I heard you say. It didn’t surprise me when you didn’t question it as he looked just like you. So I reached down and pulled him onto my lap. He immediately pulled himself up so that he was standing on my lap and pointed to you whilst looking at me and said “Dada”. I just nodded and smiled which caused him to squeal and start bouncing on my lap. I smiled putting my arm around him to stop him from falling and looked at you. You had a look of pure awe on your face.

“Jasper Jacob Whitlock I would like you to meet your son Jacob Jasper Whitlock.” Your eyes darted to mine in shock a huge smile on your face. Then you pulled us tightly into your chest and I felt your body shake as you cried silently. I sat there humming a tune while I let you get it all out.

Suddenly I was yanked away from your chest and your lips were crashed to mine in a bruising passionate kiss and a load moan escaped me. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it left me utterly breathless. Our sons squeals bought me back to my surroundings and what I saw made tears of joy fill my eyes. You had his face in your hands and you were peppering his face with kisses.

  *************** Three years later **************

 

I lay there panting sweat dripping down my neck and a death grip on your hand as I am told to push one last time. Gathering all the energy I can muster I pull myself up and push as hard as I can against the pain. With a muffled scream I feel as our baby is finally delivered and I collapse back against the bed as the cries fill the room. I am introduced to our baby girl as the doctor holds her up and I am instantly filled with love.

Five years ago I met you and fell in love within six days and then you left and took my heart with you. But you left me with a precious gift. Our son. For two years I survived each day thinking I would never see you again. I watched our son each day seeing him look more and more like you with every passing hour.

Then three years ago on the second anniversary of the day we met fate brought us together again and I could finally breathe, finally live again. You took us into your arms and were adamant that we were never leaving again. We never would anyway, we were home. A week later you moved in with us much to everyone’s laughter, but you just shrugged and said you were finally going home. You told me you had loved me the moment you saw me and the same went for our son.

A year later still on the fourth anniversary of the day we met we were presented to the world as husband and wife. Now nothing could separate us.

You sat down next to me brushing the hair out of my face and looked at me with tears in your eyes as the doctor walked over to us with our baby. He stood next to us smiling down at her.

“I’m very proud of you both.” He said as he placed her in my arms.

“Thanks dad.” You said never taking your eyes off our daughter.

“Say hello to Emily Rose Whitlock, your daughter.” I said to you never taking my eyes from her as she lay sleeping in my arms.

“Hey baby girl.” You said gently and placed a kiss on her forehead before placing one on my lips. We were interrupted by a small body pushing its way between us. We pulled apart and you pulled our son onto your lap.

“Sissy.” He said smiling and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. I looked up catching your eyes.

“I love you.”

“As I love you princess. Welcome home.”


End file.
